charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera and Lucy
The relationship between witch, Maggie Vera and mortal, Lucy. Season One ''Pilot Lucy oversees sorority rush to recruit some of the freshman girls into her Kappa Tau Kappa among the pledges is Maggie Vera. Lucy approaches Maggie and tells her that she is confident Maggie will make it. She then goes on to introduce Maggie to her other friends Viv and Dylan. As they talk to Maggie, Maggie's telepathic powers kick in and she starts reading their thoughts. She freaks out, thinking that it is a rush prank. Lucy goes to check in on Maggie to make sure she is okay. Maggie hears Lucy think they might have to get rid of her. Later, after Maggie runs into a Demon Dog, she and her sisters realize that there is a demon around. Since Maggie had overheard Lucy say that they might have to get rid of her, she concludes that Lucy must be the demon. Meanwhile, Lucy comes to the Vera Manor to kidnap Maggie as part of her initiation into the sorority. During the initiation, Lucy invites Maggie for a special something she has saved for her. So, Maggie freaks out and goes to hide in the bathroom. She texts Macy and Mel to come save her from Lucy. While Lucy is waiting for Maggie, Mel comes in and throws baking soda on her saying, "Be gone, demon!" Lucy has no idea what Mel is talking about. Realizing that she has made a mistake, Mel pretends that she meant demon as in "bitchy". In a state of confusion, Lucy reveals that all she wanted was to share some booze with Maggie. Let This Mother Out The next day, Lucy leads the Kappa girls to visit their Kappa sister, Angela Wu, who is in a coma in the hospital. She asks everyone to hold hands, but Maggie freaks out after touching Angela's hand as she heard her screaming. Lucy is weirded out by Maggie and takes a while to start talking to her again. Sweet Tooth A few days later, Lucy is looking to host a Kappa Halloween party outside campus because the school banned alcohol following Angela's incident. Luckily, Maggie, who is trying to get back on Lucy's good side, offers to host the party at the Vera Manor. This makes Lucy like Maggie even more. She introduces her boyfriend, Parker, to Maggie at the end of the night, unaware that they already met. Exorcise Your Demons Lucy is concerned that Maggie is too busy with studying to focus on Kappa duties. She tells Maggie that she is her favorite pledge and is willing to do anything to help her get into the sorority. So she asks her smart boyfriend Parker to help Maggie study. Unfortunately, as Parker and Maggie start hanging out, they start developing feelings for each other. While trying to distract Parker from the exorcism the Charmed Ones are performing, Maggie kisses him. Other Women A broken-hearted Lucy tells Maggie that Parker broke up with her and she is confident that he has been cheating on her with another girl. She asks for Maggie's help in investigating who Parker cheated on her with. Maggie does not want to hurt her relationship with Lucy. So, she refuses to tell her about her kiss with Parker. Maggie talks to Parker about it, but Parker is unapologetic about his feelings for her. After wrestling with the dilemma for a while, Maggie eventually tells Lucy the truth. Lucy is devastated because she trusted Maggie so much but then Maggie betrayed her by kissing her boyfriend and lied to her by pretending that she was trying to help her. Lucy angrily tells Maggie to forget about ever joining the Kappa sisters. Kappa Spirit A week later, Lucy is targeted by a vengeful spirit of a former Kappa sister, Brenda Mancini. Maggie was able to save her with a heart-felt apology, which lessened Lucy's own pain. Out of Scythe Lucy only appears in the photo. Parker mentions that she has a new boyfriend. She also sends them messages to wish Parker and Maggie happiness. Witch Perfect Lucy and Maggie meet up again when both join the Hilltones. The two are friends and are on good terms, having bonded over Maggie's family drama and Lucy's own family drama. You're Dead to Me Lucy runs into Maggie on campus. She asks Maggie to accompany her to the Phi Delta Traffic Lights Party where all attendees dress like a traffic light color ("red" depicts "unavailable"; "yellow" depicts "approachable"; and "green" depicts "available"). Maggie is reluctant because Parker will be there, but Lucy insists she had moved on and would like to get Maggie back into Kappa by spring rush. The two wear green at the party, where they have fun. The day after the party, Lucy, under Alastor's mesmerization, informs him what she saw at the party. Alastor wants Maggie and Parker back together as soon as possible, to which Lucy agrees. After he ends the call, Lucy has no recollection of what transpired moments earlier. Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' Category:Friendships